The superordinate objective of this proposal is to identify the relation of vulnerability factors to adolescent alcohol use and other salient adolescent problem behaviors. The proposal has three specific aims, each embedded within the study's two-year, four-wave longitudinal research design. The three specific aims are: (1) to identify and assess the functional relatedness of adolescent vulnerability factors to adolescent patterns of alcohol use and illicit drug use, delinquent behaviors, drinking and driving, depressive symptoms, hopelessness, and suicidal ideation/behavior; (2) to determine the causal priority and time-ordered relations of vulnerability factors to patterns of internalizing and externalizing adolescent problem behaviors; and (3) to examine the cross- temporal relationships between depressed affect and problem drinking among adolescents, and to test whether there are gender differences in these relationships. Subjects will consist of 10th and 11th graders who will be surveyed in classroom groups, and their primary caregiver who will be surveyed by mail. Two school districts will be used in this study; one school district will begin their first occasion of measurement one year later than the other. This cross-sequential research design provides a built-in replication sample, will permit the assessment of cohort differences, will increase sample size for subgroup comparisons (e.g., COA's), and will extend the age range of study to cover the final three years of high school. The total sample size will consist of approximately 1,100 adolescents and 990 primary caregivers. Vulnerability factors assessed will include family history of alcoholism (and/or other psychiatric disorders), current parental depression and role stress, major adolescent life event stressors, measures of adolescent conflict with peers and with family members, temperament attributes, and perceived peer and family social support. Descriptive statistical analyses will be conducted to compare data of the current sample with data of regional and national samples, and to examine distributional characteristics and bivariate associations among variables. Standard statistical models (e.g., ANOVA, multiple regression, discriminant function analysis) will be used to investigate cross-sectional interrelations among variables and causal modeling (via LISREL or EQS) will be used to model longitudinal patterns of covariation, including those focused on gender differences in cross- temporal interrelations between problem drinking and depressed affect.